Chosen Ones
by Denkou16
Summary: There is a prophecy that has been forgotten over 1000 years. But today it is remembered. 9 people are ready to make their mark on this world. They have a reason to be the Chosen Ones. Ready to be the best ones yet. New faces, new goals, new lives to change.
1. Chapter 1

Along time ago, evil almost ruled the world. But there were nine people standing in their way. Special people with special powers granted to all of them. Lightning, Air, Plant, Shadow, Ice, Earth, Water, Fire, and Sound. But the four evil ones had great powers that it took all nine of them to defeat just one. Rainbow, Mirror, Light, and Dragon. They were all defeated but the nine Chosen Ones were killed after Dragon's last stand. They were never heard from again. But that soon was all about to change.

Chapter 1

New heroes are born

A teenage boy was rummaging through the streets of his city, trying to find some good cash. He noticed a wallet sticking out of a man's back pocket. "Jackpot!" He thought. He began sneaking up behind him and ever so quickly took the wallet. He ran all the way back to his little shack him and his sister lived in. They were orphans but ran away from the orphanage because they were tired of the way they were being treated. It's been 7 years since they left and now they're 16.

He opened up the entrance and walked through and began counting the money. "Cool! Two-hundred bucks!" "Kenneth What's that?" His sister asked. "Aaagh! Oh Muriel its just you." He placed the wallet down and leaned up against the counter. "I found a wallet on the ground." "You're a really bad liar." Muriel said. "You stole it didn't you?" "Ugh, fine I did." Muriel shook her head. Then the silhouette caught her eye. It was taking the wallet. "Kenny!" She screamed and pointed. He turned and they ran after the silhouette.

* * *

A little boy sat on his bed. He was remembering the time Kuuki came to his rescue. 'Kuuki walked down the hall of his high school. "My mom should be here soon." He thought. He started to hear a faint sound echoing through the halls. Kuuki followed where the sound was coming from.' He found me crying all alone. That's how its always been. I've always been all alone. Until that day.

'Kuuki put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Please stop crying. I don't want you to feel sad. What's your name?" He asked. The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes. "D-Denkou." "That's a fine name. Where are your parents?" "I d-don't have a-any." Kuuki was taken aback but then his eyes softened. He rubbed Denkou's spiky blonde hair and took his hand. "My mom probably won't mind if you live with us."'

But ever since then Kuuki's parents got in a horrible car accident. They both died right on the spot. Kuuki was traumatized for days and him and Denkou had to stay home from school. But Kuuki had some relatives support the house for them and Kuuki got a job to help. Denkou heard a window crash and he looked across the room at Kuuki. He heard it too and grabbed a knife he kept on his dresser.

Kuuki told Denkou to stay in his room and he got up and peered into the kitchen. "Hey you! What are you doing!" Kuuki shouted. The person ran out of the house and Kuuki grabbed his jacket and ran after him. Denkou got up of his bed and ran after Kuuki. The person led Kuuki to an open forest area then disappeared. Kuuki stopped so suddenly Denkou ran into him. "Oof!" Denkou said. "Denkou I told you to stay in your room." Kuuki scolded. "I'm sorry." Denkou said shamefully. "It's okay. I could never stay mad at you." He rubbed Denkou's head and chuckled.

* * *

There is a legend of one girl at her school. She used to be part of a gang and was very skilled in fighting. In other words, she was a badass. She could beat anyone who faced her with just a stick. She topped her gang life and decided to straighten up and fly right. She went to school and got the best grades out of all her classes. But she was a little stand-offish. Only a couple of girls were brave enough to talk to her. Those brave girls were Riifu and her friends.

"Janice!" Riifu called. Riifu broke Janice's train of thought about herself and turned to greet her friend. "Hello Riifu." Janice greeted with a warm smile. "You wanna hang out today?" Riifu asked. "Sure, not like my parents would care." She said. Janice's parents were really horrible, both step parents. "First we need to go get my little sister." They both headed out the high school towards the middle school.

Janice and Riifu walked in the front doors and into the office. Otone was sitting in one chairs and hopped up. "Riifu you're finally here!" Otone said in her cute Japanese accent. "Come on lets go home." Riifu took her little sisters hand and walked out the door with Janice.

Janice felt a really weird feeling when they were walking. She turned amd saw the enemy gang to her former gang's group. They were heading straight for her! "Riifu!" She exclaimed. Riifu and Otone whipped their heads behind them and saw the huge group of danderous people. "Run!" Janice screamed not wanting to fight them in front if her friends. They ran and the group followed. They headed into a dense wooded area because it was the safest place to hide.

Janice pointed to a tree with some brush around it and all three of them crouched behind it. The gang ran by it and Janice noticed two stragglers. She waited for the big one in front to pass and grabbed the shorter one and covered his mouth. He grunted and the larger one turned around. "Ma'am. Please let go of me." The man she was holding said. He had a little british accent. He snapped his fingers and the gang disappeared.

He broke free if her grip and spun away from her. "And your two friends can come out." Riifu and Otone didn't move. The man sighed and controlled his shadow and grabbed Otone and Riifu. "What do you want?! Why did they disappear?!" Janice questioned. "Lets not skip introductions." The man said.

"My name is Keiran. A pleasure to meet you." He flipped his slick black hair and smiled. "Hello, I'm Doto." The taller man said and smiled. "Ok now back to your questions. They were never there. I created them with shadows. And we want you because you three have special powers, like us two, and another four people who we are gathering right now." Janice looked into his eyes and blinked.

"He's not lying." She said. "How can you tell?" Riifu asked. "Its a skill I picked up on in my past." Janice answered. Keiran nodded and said, "We'll need to go place where we led the other four people. Follow us please." Otone clunged to Riifu and began shivering. She doesn't like them. They scare her. Her sister hold onto her hand and whispered a word of assurance. They all followed Keiran and Doto.

* * *

Authors Note: Phew! Finally got it done. Thats a lot of words. I'll be posting and updating another thing related to this telling you what the characters are as the story goes along. So be sure to check on that. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This chapter might be short because they're just meeting up at the place I made up, in my head, sort of.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Meeting

"What! Where did he go!" Kenneth asked looking around. "Great we lost him." Muriel said in disappointment. "200 dollars right down the drain." Kenneth whined. Muriel looked around the woods they were in. "Kenny, where are we? I think we might be lost." Muriel said. "Oh shit." Kenneth said. "We are going to die here! All alone! With no one but each other!" Kenneth whined. "And what's so bad about being together huh?!" Muriel darkly asked. "Huh what? Oh nothing!" Kenneth said quickly. They heard fast footsteps down the road.

"Who's that?" Kenneth asked. Muriel got a closer look at his face. "I dunno but he's cute!" She said. "Aaaahhhhgg!" Kenneth tackled her into the bushes. "Shhhhhhh! Keep quiet." Kenneth said. Muriel groaned and kept her mouth shut as they looked through the bushes. A little blonde boy ran into him and fell on the ground. They talked and then the taller teenager rubbed the blonde one's head. "What are they saying?" Kenneth asked. "I don't know! I don't have super hearing!" Muriel said a little too loud.

Kuuki looked at the bushes and Denkou clutched his arm. "Crap!" Muriel said. "Hot boy's found us!" "What?" Kuuki asked. "Please don't hurt us!" Muriel said. "Why would I want to do that?" Kuuki asked. "I don't know." Muriel said twiddling her thumbs. "Why so nervous Muriel?" Kenneth teased. Muriel put him in a headlock. "Shut up! We are leaving now bye bye." She said and dragged him away. "I'm afraid you can't do that."

Shadows grabbed Muriel and Kenneth's ankles and dragged them back. The others stepped out from behind Keiran. "Hey what the hell!" Muriel exclaimed. Kuuki quickly pulled out two kunai and threw them at the shadows cutting them. He grabbed Denkou, somersaulted towards Kenneth and Muriel, then picked up the kunai. "Woah someones got skills." Kenneth said. Kuuki spinned the kunai on his finger then threw them at the tree. Otone squeaked and Janice pushed them back.

Keiran took the kunai out of the tree and tossed them to the ground in front of Kuuki. "Good job. But you might actually not want to give an opponent your weapon." Keiran said. Denkou got up and scooted closer to Kuuki. "I think you all might be wondering why you're here." "You think?" Muriel said. "Shut up. I'm talking." Keiran said. "Oooooooooooooo-." Kenneth started. Muriel grabbed his face and said,"Do you two wanna lose all your hair today?" "No." A muffled Kenneth said. "Anyways everyone sit down." Janice crossed her arms and looked at him as she passed and sat down.

Riifu sat down next Kuuki and tapped his shoulder. He jumped a little then turned his head. "Hi. My name is Akiyama Riifu." She held out her hand. "Kuuki Shizuma." He took her hand and shook it. "Over there is my brother Denkou." He cocked his head at Denkou. "That's my little sister, Otone." "Ok now does everyone get it?" Kuuki and Riifu sweat dropped. "We didn't hear a word he said." Kuuki said. "Yeah... we could ask Janice." "W-who?" "She's the one over there."

Riifu led Kuuki to Janice. "Ummmm Janice? We kinda missed eveything that guy said." She said embarresed. "Its fine I'll relay what he said to you both. The nine of us have special powers used to protect the world. We are the firsts ones in a long time. He said we will train until we get the hang of our skills in case something bad should happen. That boy over there he said is to be the one with the most weight on his shoulders." She explained and nodded at Denkou. "Oh god. We have to protect the world?" Kuuki asked.

"Rest assured son. We can do this. If all those people before us could, we can too." Doto said. Kuuki was startled at his appearence, Doto was a good six inches taller than he was. Denkou walked up to Kuuki and pulled him away. "Denkou what's wrong?" "I-I'm really scared. I can't help save the world." Kuuki nodded in understandment. "It's going to be okay. Trust me. I'll never leave your side." Kuuki pulled in Denkou and hugged him. "Though I'm really scared too." Kuuki thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, I guess it wasn't that short. And I'm working on a new fanfiction and chapter six for Robots.


End file.
